1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a door control device for refrigerators, and a refrigerator with such a device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a door control device for refrigerators which controls the open angle of a refrigerator door as a user desires, maintains the selected open angle of the door, and dampens a door closing action to retard the energy generated from the door closure. The present invention also relates to a refrigerator having such a door control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art, refrigerators are domestic appliances which keep food and drink cool, for a desired lengthy period of time, while maintaining the freshness of the food and drink. A refrigerator typically comprises a freezer compartment and a refrigerator compartment, with a door provided on each compartment to close the compartment.
Refrigerators are typically arranged side by side with other kitchen furniture or appliances, such as a kitchen sink or a microwave oven. A large-sized refrigerator may be installed in a specified recess formed in a kitchen wall. Due to such an arrangement of the refrigerators, there sometimes occurs interference between the doors of a refrigerator and neighboring furniture, appliances, or the kitchen wall. As a result, the refrigerator doors are easily damaged and are inconvenient for users while opening or closing the doors.
In an effort to solve such problems, the inventors of the present invention proposed a door control device for allowing a user to control the maximum open angles of refrigerator doors, as disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 2002-53288. However, the conventional door control device is problematic in that a user is forced to loosen and tighten bolts to adjust the maximum open angles of refrigerator doors, making the device inconvenient for the users. In addition, the device only allows a user to adjust the maximum open angles of refrigerator doors, so it is difficult to control the open angles of the refrigerator doors as users desire, or to maintain the selected open angles of the refrigerator doors.